shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
X Aphro
X Aphro (クロスアフロ Kurosu Afuro) is the pirate doctor of The Jolly Pirates, and a former member of The Valkyrie Pirates. Aphro was first introduced as The Valkyrie Pirates' female doctor, and was eventually won in a Davy Back Fight against The Jolly Pirates, as the crew needed a doctor to heal an injured Wyatt. This made Aphro the first and only crew member to be recruited through a Davy Back Fight, making his membership unique. Aphro is also a crossdressing exile of Drum Island, having been forced to leave during Wapol's reign. After which, Aphro became a nomad, with the hopes to sell his bizarre medicines to passing strangers. During his travels, he seemingly met and befriended Bentham, who taught Aphro about the Okama Way and instructed him in the use of Okama Kenpo. This cemented Aphro's choice to live as a crossdresser, and made him grateful for his encounter with Bentham. It should also be noted that Aphro soon chose to be addressed with male pronouns after joining The Jolly Pirates; further confusing what his true gender is. The confusion lies at the fact that before the time skip, Aphro was androgynous, and so he had features of both men and women. After the time skip, and due to the creation of his Gender Tablets, Aphro has shown the ability to switch between two distinct genders, one male and one female. This has effectively separated his original androgynous self. During the time skip, it was revealed that Aphro, with Spike in tow, returned to Drum Island for their training. Once there, Aphro had met Dr. Kureha, and soon enough had received training under her. There was a joke that seemed to imply that as Aphro is now a fellow student of Kureha, that Chopper became Aphro's senior colleague, as he was taught first. This also seems to imply that both Aphro and Spike now know of Chopper and his accomplishments, but neither have said much about him upon returning from their training. Aphro is the fifth member to join sides with The Jolly Pirates, and is known for being the sixth member altogether. It was revealed that Aphro's dream is to create a cure-all drug, which will heal illnesses and alleviate other uncommon ailments. It was hinted at that Aphro's Gender Tablets were the next step in creating his cure-all drug. Due to his affiliations with The Jolly Pirates, and the outrageous actions he participated in with them, Aphro was branded with an 80,000,000 bounty by the Marines. Appearance Original Designs Pre-Time Skip Post-Time Skip Most strikingly after the two years of training with Spike and Kureha, Aphro's usual androgynous appearance seems to have disappeared. Aphro later explained to his shocked crew mates that this change was the result of testing his Gender Tablet on himself, which resulted in the pill splitting his feminine and masculine features into two distinct genders. This drug also now allows Aphro to transform between his male and female forms, thus continuing Aphro's okama lifestyle in a similar manner to Ivankov. In his male form, Aphro takes on the anatomy of a standard man, while still retaining his usual hair, eye and skin color. In this state, he retains the baritone masculine voice he had before the time skip, but when he becomes a woman, his voice changes into a more traditionally feminine one. As a woman, Aphro also takes on the exact likeness of an adult woman, while like his male form, still having his usual hair, eye and skin color. Like his physical appearance, Aphro's choice of clothing has also undergone a radical change after the time skip. Instead of wearing masculine of feminine outfits based on day-to-day personal preferences, Aphro has now opted to wear a unisex leotard. Much like Ivankov, Aphro's leotard is form-fitting and can easily adapt to both Aphro's male and female forms, which makes his transformations effortless, as well as removing the possibility of accidentally wearing gender appropriate clothing (thus going against Aphro's okama lifestyle.) For a vast majority of time, Aphro's leotard is mostly colored white and red, resembling the colors of a medical cross, suiting Aphro's position as the crew's doctor. The leotard stretches from Aphro's shoulders and chest, down to his legs, with a frilled collar reaching up to Aphro's chin and a V-neck which reveals Aphro's upper chest in his male form, and some cleavage while in female form. Completing the outfit are a pair of red gloves and boots which end just past Aphro's wrists and ankles respectively; with the boots having low heels resembling women's footwear. On the back of the leotard is a red jolly roger that has been designed to look more akin to a medical cross; thus representing Aphro's careers as a pirate and a doctor. Pictured Images Pre-Time Skip Post-Time Skip Personality Aphro is quite the strange... Well, noone knows Apho's true gender, since Aphro likes surprises. Whether Aphro is hinting at his/her/its gender or not, Aphro prefers to be addressed with male pronouns. When Aphro realized he was androgynous, he decided to wear women's clothing nontheless and embraced the okama/crossdressing lifestyle. On top of that, Aphro is a raging pervert, getting nosebleeds whenever he sees a woman he's particularly attracted to, though like with most perverts in One Piece, Aphro seems only interested in thin, young women. Because of his okama lifestyle, Aphro strongly believes that everyone is allowed to live however they like, as long as it's not immoral. Though, whenever Aphro sees someone who's displeased with themselves (either they think they're ugly, too small, too fat, etc.,) Aphro is the first to reassure them that everyone is gorgeous on the inside, and that is what truly matters. Even though Aphro believes this aesop, he has devoted his entire life to finding a "Cure-All Drug" that will help anyone who feels uncomfortable in their own skin to feel better about themselves, as well as being able to cure any disease. Aphro has stated that he doesn't want the drug for himself, as he is confident with how he looks and how he behaves. Aphro has stated that he has met Bentham once in his life and has accepted the Okama Way as his own. He even sings the song every once in a while. When asked why he prefers to dress as a maid instead of a nurse, Aphro likes to respond by saying, "Cuz maids are sexy!!! So that makes me sexy too!!!" Aphro has adopted feminine mannerisms and has even been known to call those around him "dear," "dearie," and "my dear," among other phrases. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Aphro has taken up Okama Kenpo during his exile and has mastered some forms of the fighting style. Though his version keeps some of the acrobatic moves (making it similiar to capoeria,) Aphro has incorporated some karate stances and techniques into his Okama Kenpo, adding powerful strikes to his graceful movements. Because Aphro is a licensed doctor, he knows the anatomy of the human body very well (though he hasn't learned the anatomy of other species yet.) This allows Aphro to attack precise areas on the opponent's body, causing massive damage or just incredible pain, sometimes both. With his Okama Kenpo and medical wits, Aphro has proven himself to be an incredible fighter in his own right. Physical Strength Despite his prowess in fighting, Aphro doesn't have monster strength. He uses the enemy's pressure points and vital organs as a way to make up for this. Also, Aphro has developed several pills to enhance his strength, agility, and endurance, but they leave him horribly exhausted later. Agility Like with his strength. Aphro is only better than most people, but isn't super human. He's able to run at amazing speeds, and is awfully nimble, but he just doesn't have super agility. Aphro has developed several pills in case of emergencies that enhance his strength, agility, and endurance, but leave him horribly exhausted later. Endurance Again, Aphro has a level of endurance beyond a normal human's, but can't can't go on for too long against stronger foes. He has developed several pills in case of emergencies that enhance his strength, agility, and endurance, but leave him horribly exhausted later. Weapons Aphro's only weapons are his "Placebo Power Pills," three different drugs to enhance his strength, agility, and endurance. The Placebo Power Pills do this by altering Aphro's state of mind in order to make him believe he's stronger, thus "mind over matter" takes over and Aphro will instantly reach super human levels of strength. This effect only lasts for seven minutes though and will tire Aphro out once he regains his normal level of awareness. Aphro has learned how to make mass amounts of his Placebo Power Pills, allowing him to have as many as possible when necessary, though he refuses to allow anyone else to take them, since he has know idea how it'll affect anyone else. The time it takes for Aphro to rest after using the pills are three hours. If Aphro uses too many at a time before giving his body a chance to rest, there is the risk that he will die. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Aphro is unable to use Haki, though he has witnessed his crewmates using it. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Aphro is unable to use Haki, though he has witnessed his crewmates using it. List of Fighting Techniques Okama Kenpo *'Okama Kenpo: Scalpel' - This is one of Aphro's stronger techniques. When under the influence of his Placebo Power Pill, and granted superhuman characteristics for the time being, Aphro will attack his opponent with a straightforward karate chop. This attack is so strong while in this state, that it is actually capable of cutting people and objects alike, thus how it got its name. When attempted without the effects of the Placebo Power Pill, it is merely a simple karate chop with no added side-effects. *'Okama Kenpo: X Scalpel' - Pronounced as "Cross Scalpel," this technique is an improved form of Aphro's standard Okama Kenpo: Scalpel attack. Like with Okama Kenpo: Scalpel, this technique is stronger when under the influence of Aphro's Placebo Power Pills; and so without it, Okama Kenpo: X Scalpel is more simplistic and straightforward. Like with Okama Kenpo: Scalpel, Okama Kenpo: X Scalpel gains cutting and slashing properties when strengthened by the Placebo Power Pills. When performed, Aphro swings his hands at his enemy in a karate chop-like motion, but uses both of his hands, as opposed to the former technique. Also, when striking out at his foe, Aphro will swipe one hand across the path of the other, forming an X formation with both of his hands. *'Kiss of Death' - Presumably, this is a technique Aphro created and modeled after Bentham's Mascara Boomerang attack. The reason being that unlike Aphro's usual assortment of Okama Kenpo techniques, where he uses his legs and hands to harm his enemy, Aphro makes use of his lips. By placing his fingers to his lips and blowing kisses to his opponent, he can launch a pair of red oversized lips, which may or may not be a large mass of lipstick, towards the intended target. The force and speed of the lips seem to be capable enough to actually do real damage, as Aphro has used the technique at least once to push back weaker foes, or to break apart obstacles blocking him or his allies' path. It's even been shown that he can fire off multiple kisses consecutively instead; giving his enemies less time to rest. The name of the technique seems to be a pun on the phrase "Kiss of Life," which may refer to the medical practice of CPR, as well as a pun on Aphro's job as a doctor, which is to preserve life, despite the technique's aim to kill and harm others. Relationships Crew The Valkyrie Pirates The Jolly Pirates Family Friends Bentham The Technicolour Pirates Devil Spawn Pirates The Skyline Pirates Starfire Lawrence Sid Cheney Ika Bounty Hunters Magarani D. Grim Kureha Enemies Marines The Collosal Pirates The No Beard Pirates Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Aphro's name was inspired by the Greek myth of Aphrodite, a deity renowned for being the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure and procreation. This not only refers to Aphro's womanizing, but Aphrodite's origin seems to play up his crossdressing trait to a degree; as Aphrodite was born when Cronus cut off Uranus' genitals and threw them into the sea, resulting in the birth of the female Aphrodite. Thus, a woman was created from male glands. *Aphro's last name "X," is different from X Drake's. While Drake's X is pronounced as "diez," the Spanish word for ten, Aphro's X is pronounced as "Cross," as in crossdresser. **Also, while unintentional, Aphro's last name has two additional references. The first being that it can also refer to the medical cross; a symbol used to identify medicine, doctors and even hospitals. The second reference alludes to the crossbones on the jolly roger, as they take an X shape behind the skull. This is also because Aphro is now a known pirate, having formerly sailed with The Valkyrie Pirates before being won in a Davy Back Fight by The Jolly Pirates. *Despite Aphro's appearance, he has a deep, manly voice. **Though this becomes less apparent after the time skip, in which Aphro introduces his ability to swap genders at will through his Gender Tablets. When in "his" female form, Aphro's voice becomes much more feminine, as befitting the appearance he has taken. **If Aphro was ever in an anime, I have decided he would be be played by Hiroki Takahashi in the Japanese version of the series, regarding Aphro's pre-time skip appearance and post-time skip masculine form. Hiroki is well known for playing roles such as (but not limited to): Bleach - Ryūsei Kenzaki Digimon Tamers - Impmon and Beelzemon (Beelzebumon) Konjiki no Gash Bell!/Zatch Bell! - Parco Folgore The Prince of Tennis - Eiji Kikumaru; Ryou Kisarazu Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters - Joey Wheeler (Katsuya Jonoushi) *Aphro's name is pronounced like the word "Afro." *Aphro is the first Okama on Ship of Fools. *Like many other characters in One Piece, Aphro has a unique laugh. His laugh is "Ahahahaha!" This makes his laughter sound much more feminine in tone, further adding to his okama/crossdressing theme and attitude. *I had requested a fellow user, and good friend of mine, Pudge48, to make a personal jolly roger for X Aphro. The picture to the right is Aphro's jolly roger. External Links Drum Island - Aphro's home island Doctor - Aphro's profession and position among the crew Okama - What Aphro identifies "himself" as Okama Kenpo - Aphro's preferred fighting style Bentham - The man Aphro met during his exile, and the one responsible for teaching him the ways of an okama Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Doctor Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Okama Category:Valkyrie Pirates Category:Martial Artist Category:One Dream Category:Protagonists